


11:00 New Years in New York

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fireworks, Humiliation, New Year's Eve, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip loves Theo more than anything. But he can't tell her because she's in love with someone else. But Philip would do anything for her no matter what. That's why he 'borrowed' his dad's car when she calls him at 11:00 on New Years Eve.





	1. Chapter 1

            Philip wasn’t out partying for New Years. His friends invited him to a party at a frat house in the city. But he didn’t even think about going because he knew who would be there. Theo’s boyfriend, Joe, was a part of the frat and no doubt they’d both be there. Theo was a good friend of Philip’s; he’d even go so far to call her one of his best friends. But he didn’t like her boyfriend of a month. He’d even go so far to say he hated her boyfriend. He didn’t treat Theo right. It angered Philip to see her upset or get a text from her saying they were fighting. Philip loved Theo. But he could never tell her. It didn’t matter whether she was dating someone or even married. Philip would always be there for her.

 

            It was getting late on New Year’s Eve. She was in her boyfriend’s bedroom stripped down to her bra and panties. She was staring at the door that had just opened.

            “Joe?” The young blonde at the door looked infuriated. “Who is this whore?”

            “She’s no one, Mary, just listen.” Theo’s boyfriend got out of the bed and dragged Theo out with him. “She’s leaving, I promise.”

            “What?” Theo looked appalled. “But…I thought…”

            “I’m his girlfriend, sweetie, you need to go.” Mary crossed her arms over her chest.

            “But my things…” Theo looked baffled. She got a hold of her purse and tried to grab her dress by the door but Joe shoved her out the door. “I trusted you.” She turned back to look at him.

            “Yeah, a lot of girls do,” He replied and shut the door.

            Theo heard as he and the other girlfriend started to fight. Theo wrapped her arms around herself. The hallway of the house was empty, thankfully, so she rifled through her purse for her phone.

           

            Philip was home with his younger siblings playing various games with them as they watched the ball drop on TV.

            “You’re cheating again, James!” AJ snatched the Monopoly money away from his brother. “You’re taking too much.”

            “It’s interest and tax,” James informed his brother.

            “There’s no interest and tax in Monopoly, dummy.” Angie rolled her eyes. “I wish dad let me go out tonight.” The high schooler looked cross with her siblings.

            “Oh just enjoy them while you still live here.” Philip shook his head at her. “Parties aren’t all that exciting.”

            “That’s because you’re boring and pretty much have the mentality of a fifty-year-old,” Angie replied.

            “Mhm, I’m sure.” Philip just chuckled. He heard his phone ring and he answered it when he saw Theo’s name on the screen. He expected it to be a drunken call but he would never ignore a call from her. “Hey, Theo.”

            “Philip, I need help.” Theo was close to tears as she sat in the upstairs bathroom.

            He immediately went into protective mode when he heard her crying. “What happened? Are you okay?” He asked.

            “He was cheating on me.” Theo broke down. “His girlfriend caught us and he kicked me out. I could only get my purse, I don’t have anything else to wear.”

            Philip felt pure rage boil up his throat. He didn’t want to cause her more concern, though. He took a deep breath. “Where are you now? I’ll come pick you up.” He stood up and went upstairs to get a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt for Theo.

            “I’m at the house. I’m upstairs there’s nothing to cover up with.” Theo was distraught and humiliated.

            “I’ll be over as fast as I can get there.” Philip went back downstairs. “Angie’s here so she can watch the kids. Just stay where you are, okay?”

            Angie looked up. “Philip, where are you going?” She asked.

            “Hold on, Theo.” Philip held the phone away from his mouth. “Which car did mom and dad take?” He asked instead of answering his sister’s question.

            “Mom’s car,” Angie said. “Why?”

            Philip groaned. He knew his dad kept his car keys hidden away in his office so none of the teenagers, Angie and Philip, would take it for a joyride. It was an expensive Audi but Philip would risk a stern lecture from his father if it meant Theo was in trouble. He went into the office and tore open all the drawers. Eventually, he found the keys behind a picture frame. He ran out the door. “Watch the kids!” He yelled to Angie as he went to start the car.

           

            Theo was shaking when she heard someone bang on the door.

            “C’mon, you’ve been in there forever!” The guy, who had been trying to get in the bathroom for a few minutes, complained.

            “Just go downstairs,” Theo yelled at him. She yelped as the flimsy lock was broken and the guy opened the door. He whistled when he saw the state she was in.

            “God damn, everyone deserves to see this.” He grabbed Theo and pulled her out.

            “Stop!” She tried to fight him. “Leave me alone!”

            “Hey guys, look what I found,” He slurred as he attempted to drag Theo downstairs.

            But he didn’t get the chance. Philip ran upstairs and pushed the guy away. “If you touch her again I’ll make sure you wake up in the hospital.” He threatened in a low voice.

            “S’not my fault she’s dressed like that.”

            “It’s not her fault either,” Philip replied. “Now scram.” He scared the guy away. “Here,” he turned to Theo and offered her the clothes, “they might be too big but I wasn’t thinking to get things from Angie.”

            “It’s fine, it’s more than fine.” Theo sniffled and felt so ashamed. She trembled as she pulled on the clothes. “You rescued me…”

            “That’s a strong word but you know I’d do anything for you,” Philip said back softly. “I’m just glad you’re safe now. Where is he?” He asked.

            “Don’t.” Theo saw the dark look in her friend’s eyes. She would’ve been happy to see Philip beat the shit out of Joe, but she just wanted to leave. “I just want to go home.”

            Philip’s hands formed in fists for a second but he relaxed. “Alright,” he wrapped an arm around her to lead her downstairs. He kept his eyes up and glared at anyone who looked at Theo for too long. Then he noticed his friends, Georges and Frances by the door.

            “Is something wrong?” Frances looked worried when she saw her friend wasn’t dressed in the same things she went to the party in.

            “I’m taking her home.” Philip looked over at his best friend. “If you see Joe, give him hell for me.”

            Georges caught on and nodded. “Will do.” He said firmly.

            Frances went to hug her friend. “Text me when you get home okay?” She said softly.

            Theo just nodded and stayed close to Philip. The two let them leave.

            “Isn’t that your dad’s car?” Theo asked as he brought her outside to where he parked.

            “Yeah, I had to commandeer it.” Philip attempted to joke. But he was imagining his father’s disappointed look. It wouldn’t be a fun morning the next day. But it was worth knowing Theo was safe and sound.   

            “I thought…”

            “He’s not going to be happy with me but it’s okay,” Philip assured her.

            “I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Theo felt guilty as she got in the car.

            “It doesn’t matter, Theo. I said I would pick you up and I don’t go back on what I say. Is your dad home?” He asked.

            “No, he’s at a party,” Theo answered quietly. She didn’t know how to feel about Philip’s act of chivalry. Her heart was broken from Joe but she didn’t feel alone like she thought. She felt cared for and even loved by Philip. She felt like her eyes were finally open. It was Philip all along who loved her. It was Philip who helped carry her books to class. It was Philip who got her coffee when she forgot her wallet. It was Philip who listened to her cry over every idiot guy who broke her heart. It was Philip who texted her goodnight.

            “I love you,” Theo whispered.

            Philip nearly swerved the car. “What?” He looked shocked.

            “Sorry,” Theo looked embarrassed.

            “No, don’t apologize. I-I love you too.” Philip replied. “I have for two years but I didn’t think you loved me back.”

            “I do, I love you.” She whispered. “Can you pull over?”

            Philip didn’t question it. He pulled over to the side of the road. Theo leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

            “It’s what I’m here for, ‘Dosia.” Philip felt like he was floating. Theodosia Burr had just kissed his cheek. “I would never abandon you like that.”

            Theo sniffled and still felt shaky. “I need someone to hold me.” She admitted sheepishly.

            “Well thank God because I need someone to hold.” Philip teased to uplift her a little. He pulled back out onto the road to go back home. “Do you think your dad will mind if you stay the night?” He asked.

            “He’s expecting me to stay over with Frances so I’d suspect not.”

 

            “Hey, dad said no girls.” AJ accused the instant Philip walked in with Theo.

            Angie looked confused when she saw Theo dressed in her brother’s clothes. “Shut up, AJ.” She said to her younger brother. “We won’t say anything.” She gave all of her siblings a stern look.

            “Thanks, Ange,” Philip said and he and Theo went to sit down on the couch. Theo curled up in his arms as he held her close.

            “You missed the ball dropping,” JC told them.

            “Oh…happy new year then.” Philip smiled.

            “Happy new year.” Theo felt a burden lift off her shoulders. She could have a new start with someone who cared for her.


	2. Chapter 2

            Alexander instantly noticed there wasn’t snow around his car. “Eliza, the kids took the car.” He said immediately as they pulled up to the house after the party.

            “You’re just being paranoid.” Eliza sighed and quickly went inside to get out of the cold.

            “No, I’m not.” Alexander touched the hood of the Audi. “It’s warm, they drove it!” He stormed into the house ready to lay down Hamilton law, but Eliza shushed him.

            She pointed to the couch. It was where Philip and Theo were asleep in each other’s arms. It was a big surprise to see their son with the Burr girl. Alexander and Eliza were under the impression that Theo was dating someone else and Philip was just friends with her. Apparently, something had changed.

            “I told him never to drive that car…” Alexander protested in a whisper.

            “Just go upstairs,” Eliza told him. “You can talk to him tomorrow.” Alexander begrudgingly listened and went up to their bedroom. Eliza got a blanket and placed it over Theo and Philip. She smiled before walking upstairs.

 

            “So are you guys dating, because that would be totally cool with me,” Frances told her friend a few days later.

            “I wasn’t really looking you’re your approval, and no, I’m not sure.” Theo rolled her eyes. “Just because he rescued me doesn’t mean I have to date him.” But she really wanted to. It was Philip who hadn’t even brought up the idea of a relationship. Maybe he thought she was going to go back to Joe. Fat chance. She blocked the guy on every platform possible.

            “What do you mean you’re not sure?” Frances looked confused. “You’re either dating or you’re not. I’m not sure there’s a gray area.”

            “Well there is because we’re in it.” Theo raised her tea mug to her mouth but hesitated. “I kissed him.”

            “What?!” Frances nearly fell out of her chair. “Theodosia, we’ve been sitting here for almost ten minutes when were you going to tell me that?” She demanded.

            “I don’t know, I just thought of it,” Theo winced. “Sorry.”

            “What kind of kiss was it?”

            “Well…”

            “Like a, ‘I think you’re a good friend’? A cheek kiss? Forehead?”

            “No…”

           “Was it an, ‘I love you’ kiss? Did you kiss him on the lips?”

            “Frankie…”

            Frances gasped. “Did you French kiss? Were you making out?”

            “Frances!”

            “Did you two have…”

            “Shut up!” Theo reached across the table to cover her friend’s mouth with her hands. She looked around the café to make sure no one was listening. “It was just a New Years Kiss, it probably didn’t mean anything.” She withdrew her hands.

            “And I’m the Queen of England,” Frances replied sarcastically. “If you like the guy, let him know before it’s too late.”

            “What’s the rush? I still need to figure out my feelings about Joe. He cheated on me. What if another guy does that? Frankie, it hurt so much.” Theo looked down at her tea.

            “I know, sweetheart.” Frances touched her friend’s hand. “But you and I both know Philip. I’m pretty sure he couldn’t even fathom cheating on someone, let alone you,” She said honestly.

            “That’s what I thought about…”

            “Nope, Joe was an asshole, we all knew from the beginning,” Frances announced.

            “What?” Theo glared at her. “Well, when were you going to tell me the general consensus on my boyfriend?”

            “We tried, you were too head in the clouds to listen though.” Frances gave her a look. “It’s in the past. And right now, you’ve got a bright future ahead of you, one with Philip Hamilton.”

            Theo groaned. “I said I would think about it. You can’t rush things like this.”

 

            “So how’d it go last night?” Georges asked as he met up with Philip.

            “What part?”

            “How about the one where you swooped in and whisked Theo out of the party,” Georges glanced over at his friend.

            “She called me and asked to. Besides, it’s none of your business.” Philip was going to protect Theo’s privacy, especially after that night.

            “Well, don’t worry about that Frances already told me what happened,” Georges said. “We should’ve known that guy would end up doing something like that to her.”

            “I never would’ve thought someone could stoop so low,” Philip grimaced. “She was literally shaking.”

            “But now everything’s okay. She’s not going back to him and she’s moving on. You should too.”

            Philip kicked a stone along the sidewalk. “That’s the problem. I don’t know where I’m moving. Am I moving on with or without her?”

            “Your call, man.”

            “No, it’s her call too,” Philip, corrected him. “I don’t expect her to just fall into my arms because of one thing. It was something any of us would do for each other.”

            “True…but you two really care for each other. It goes way beyond Frances and I.” Georges shrugged.

            Philip couldn’t hold it in anymore. “She kissed me and I’m not really sure what she meant by it.”

            “Are you serious? She kissed you and you’re worried about whether she’s into you or not?” Georges looked appalled. “For God’s sake, man, run to her!”

            “These things take time.” Philip shook his head.

            “Fine, live a boring life. That’s your problem, not mine.”

            “Oh and you’re living this crazy life?” Philip raised an eyebrow at him.

            Georges pulled out a pair of sunglasses. “I’m French, _mon amie,_ my life is always crazy.”


	3. Chapter 3

            Theo sat down outside the library and handed Philip his coffee. “You’re morning energy,” She smiled.

            “You’re a God sent, Theo.” Philip took the coffee and sighed thankfully. He leaned back on an elbow and looked across campus. It was fairly quiet because the sun was still making its way pass the horizon.

            “When is your class?” Theo asked.

            “Not for a bit. Ten, maybe?” Philip shrugged.

            She glanced over at him in confusion. “Why are you up so early then?”

            “Because I knew you had a class at eight and I wanted to talk,” He admitted. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

            Theo knew what he wanted to talk about. She wanted to talk about the same thing but she was terrified. She wasn’t sure how the conversation would end up. She definitely didn’t want to lose Philip as a friend. But at the same time, they couldn’t have an issue the size of an elephant hanging over them. “Okay,” She said quietly.

            Philip swallowed nervously. “Have you…uh…how are u doing?” He asked. It had been two weeks from New Years and he didn’t know how she was handling what had happened.

            Theo looked down at the coffee cup in her hands. She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. “I’m alright,” She whispered. “You don’t have to worry about me too much.”

            “Well, you’re sort of my best friend. I worry about you because I care about you,” Philip explained gently.

            She glanced up at him. “Did you get in trouble with your dad about taking his car?”

            “It doesn’t matter.”

            “It matters to me.”

            “It wasn’t bad, I explained what happened. I mean I didn’t tell him everything but…you know.” Philip ran a hand through his hair. “He got over it pretty quickly.”

            “I didn’t want to get you in trouble.” Theo felt so guilty. “You didn’t have to do what you did for me.”

            “Theodosia, if you don’t think I would cross an ocean to help you then you’re wrong,” He replied firmly. “I…I love you.”

            They both froze. It seemed like Philip hadn’t meant to say those words. Theo looked shocked. “Uh…like a friend?”

            Philip cleared his throat and decided to be honest. “No, I love you. I’ve loved you for a year or so. And I don’t know if you feel the same way but I just feel like I need to tell you.” He set his coffee down on a lower step. “I’m sorry if I’ve made things awkward.”

            Theo felt her heart swell. It was confusing. She knew she loved Philip more than anything. She didn’t want to get hurt again. But Philip was different. “I can’t get hurt,” She broke down slightly. “Not again…”

            “I would never hurt you, Theo. I know that’s what every guy in the world would say but I’m being completely honest. I love you and knowing that I ever hurt you would kill me.”

            Theo saw the compassion in his eyes. It was something she’d never seen with another guy. It was unique to only Philip. And it wasn’t the first time she’d seen him like that either. He always looked at her with respect and care.

            “I called you first because I’ve always known you’ll take care of me,” She said quietly. “I called you because I knew that you would always come through for me. I’m not taking that for granted anymore.” She leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I love you too.”

            Philip felt like his heart was on fire. He wanted to get up and do a lap around the campus or maybe yell out that Theodosia Burr loved him. But instead, he sat there on the library steps next to her. They quietly talked as the sun rose and their new life together began.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this


End file.
